


First kiss

by swiftbitch9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Первый поцелуй
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	First kiss

В Токио садилось солнце. Весь город словно окрасился в оранжево-розовый цвет. Бокуто стоял, прислонившись в ограде и листал ленту твиттера. Ничего нового там не было, но разглядывать небо или асфальт у себя под ногами было еще скучнее.

Наконец совершенно бесшумно, и оттого напугав своим появлением, подошел тот, кого Бокуто ждал в этом спальном районе где-то на окраине мегаполиса.

— Добрый вечер, Бокуто-сан, — поздоровался Акааши и спокойно улыбнулся. Он улыбался очень не часто, и оттого его улыбку было еще радостнее видеть.

— Привет, — ответил Бокуто. Он сунул телефон в задний карман.

Акааши взял его за руку, и они пошли, срезав путь через какие-то дворы. Бокуто в задумчивости нахмурился: вроде это он позвал Акааши на свидание в кино, почему же ведет в таком случае Кейджи?

Из кино они вышли уже затемно. На мостовую легли синие тени. Мрак разгоняли высокие фонари, фары проезжающих машин и свет из витрин магазинов и кафе. Акааши шел чуть впереди и, вперив взгляд в землю, критиковал фильм: сюжет, игру актеров, диалоги, музыкальное сопровождение и даже монтаж. Бокуто сначала слушал его, но, разглядывая растрепанные черные волосы Кейджи и его четкий профиль, незаметно погрузился в собственные мысли.

Они встречались уже почти два месяца (если быть точным, 57 дней, Бокуто считал), но еще ни разу не целовались. Не то чтобы Бокуто это как-то волновало, ему было хорошо с Акааши, что бы они ни делали. Он не знал, действительно ли хочет поцеловать Акааши. И хочет ли Акааши, чтобы его поцеловали. Но если они встречаются, они должны целоваться? Это так работает? Отношения Куроо и Кенмы вообще начались с поцелуя.

Занятый этими мыслями, Бокуто на два шага отстал от Акааши, и тот это заметил.

— Бокуто-сан, что-то не так? — спросил он, остановившись и обернувшись. Обеспокоенно окинул аса взглядом с ног до головы — выражение лица слишком похоже на то выражение, которое появляется, когда он входит в свой эмо-мод. Но с чего бы?

Котаро встал столбом; щеки порозовели. Сказать ему? Или не надо? Сейчас или никогда!

— Просто я думал… — начал он, уже сомневаясь, что это было хорошей идеей. — Мы встречаемся уже два месяца, но ни разу не целовались…

— Так чего не целуешь? — спросил Акааши, наклонив голову.

Бокуто в замешательстве уставился на него. А действительно. Он ни разу не спрашивал у самого Акааши, можно ли его поцеловать. Неужели все так просто?

Бокуто подошел к Кейджи и взял того за руку.

— Бокуто-сан, не здесь же, — волнуясь, пробормотал Акааши. Он заозирался вокруг. Они были посреди людной улицы. Как окружающие отреагируют, если два парня у всех на виду станут целоваться? А если тут есть знакомые? Вся школа узнает уже на следующий день!

— Конечно, не здесь. — Бокуто ухмыльнулся и снова стал похож на аса Фукуродани.

Акааши безбожно краснел и не знал, как помешать этому процессу. Боже, сейчас его поцелуют. Интересно, каково это? Он же никогда в жизни… Черт, он же никогда в жизни не целовался! Наверняка он отвратительно это делает. Ужас-ужас-ужас.

Незаметно для самого Кейджи они пришли к его дому. Окна светились желтым. Мама наверняка приготовила ужин. Сейчас он зайдет в дом, и его отправят сначала есть, а потом — делать уроки.

— Увидимся завтра, — услышал он голос Котаро.

И тут же его развернули, одной рукой приобняли за талию и поцеловали. У Акааши замерло сердце. Он машинально положил руки на плечи капитана и закрыл глаза. Эмоции захлестнули и унесли его, как цунами. В последний раз он чувствовал себя так, когда его команда впервые победила. Изнутри распирало какое-то очень большое пушистое чувство. Оно щекотало желудок, подкатывало комом к горлу, не давая пройти словам, выгоняло из головы все мысли. Акааши уже было плевать, умеет он целоваться или нет. Ему было хорошо, а об остальном он подумает потом.

Он чувствовал себя счастливым. Он чувствовал себя на своем месте во вселенной.


End file.
